


[Fanvid] So Logical

by VesperRegina



Category: Galileo (TV Japan)
Genre: Crack, Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, Gen, no coffee was harmed in the making of this video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 11:41:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9438620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VesperRegina/pseuds/VesperRegina
Summary: In conclusion: coffee.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Also contains clips from _One Missed Call_. Music is a medley of these songs -- "Sexy and I Know It" LMFAO, "Lollipop (Candyman)" Aqua, "Great Balls of Fire" Amii Stewart, "Scientist" The Dandy Warhols, "Coffee Break" Cast of _How to Succeed in Business Without Really Trying_ , "I Won't Say (I'm In Love)" Susan Egan, "The Logical Song" Supertramp, "I Won't Say (I'm In Love)" Andrew Samonsky, and "The Elements" Tom Lehrer.

**Author's Note:**

> Download [99MB @ Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/o2c6shw73bcae8y/sological.zip). Can also be [reblogged at Tumblr](http://actiaslunaris.tumblr.com/post/156276305072/). Commentary [at Dreamwidth](http://actiaslunaris.dreamwidth.org/488258.html).


End file.
